My Daughter
by NightGypsy
Summary: Hermione Jane Granger's life was a lie. She was Hermione Kyana Snape. When they both find out, there are going to be some twists.
1. Chapter 1

1Steam came from the Hogwarts Express as it finally came into platform 9 and 3 quarters. Soon compartment doors were opened and children began to pour out of the doors of the train. Hermione Granger, a fifth year Gryffindor, got off the train followed by Ron Weasley. Harry Potter. and Ginny Weasley. Harry and Ron were in her year. Ginny was a year below them.

" Well it's summer vacation. Aren't you excited?" sadi Ginny

" Of course, Gin. Why wouldn't we be happy." said Hermione

" We'll miss you 'Mione" said Ron bringing her into a hug

" Remember to write" said Harry also envloping her into a hug

" I won't forget. Will you though?" Hermione said pulling away

The quartet went through the barrier only to be grabbed and hugged by Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

" Maybe we will see you before the end of the summer break?" asked Ginny hopefully

" Of course, Ginny. We will talk about what we did and other stuff." grinned Hermione mischeviously

She gave Ginny one lasty hug before turning to her own parents who were chatting to Mr weasley about muggle products. when her parents were done they saw she was ready to go they graabed her stuuf and proceded to the car. With one last look at her friends and second family

she headed towards the exit to go home

------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Headmasters office

" Severus" said Dumbledore " I know you have a daugther and we have found her"

" Where is she? Where? " said a certain greasy haired fellow

" Getting off the Hogwarts Express right about now"

" Who is she? "

" She just so happens to be Hermione Granger"

Snape was floored. that mudblood bookworm was his daugther. He couldn't even believe who it was. He'd rather have Parkinson as a daugther than Granger. Snape sat in the seat right in front of Dumbledore

" Thank you Headmaster for this piece of information"

" You are welcome Severus"

Snaoe hurried out of the room. He went to his quarters and Grabbed the essentials for when he would see Hermione

------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Granger Household

Hermione got ready to go out with the girls. She knows it is the first day back from school but duty calls. She workedfor SVU with her mother and father. They were Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler. Hermione joined the force when she joined CSI at the age of 12 and shes been working ever since. Hermione was going to meet Simone, Sara and Francesa in front of Starbucks. They were going to a strip club where a lot of teachers go. She went to see if there were any pedophiles. When she came home she was Hermione. When she goes to the club she's Angel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. please review and criticise.!!

Signed

LovelyLoonyLuna

XD


	2. Chapter 2

She arrived at the club looking her best. The girls surveyed the room, and found four guys they knew very well. They were all teachers at her muggle school that she went to for 2 weeks at the end of the school year. They sauntered towards them. The men also remembered them, and decided to take advantage of the fact that they were coming towards them. The group started to talk and the men lead them to the back, hoping for some more talking time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Snape Manor

"Alex! Blade! Get down here now! I have some important news for you" boomed Snape

Alexander Snape and Blade Snape were Hermione's brothers.

" Yeah dad" said Alex

" I have found your sister. I will be telling her about her heritage and you two will stay here. Is that understood?"

"Yes" they grumbled. And with that they left Severus to ponder on what he was going to say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the club

They quartet soon left with smiles. They had caught their teachers in the act. They tried to make a move on them but the girls were too fast. They were able to cuff them. When Hermione got home, she plopped down on her bed and fell fast asleep, anxious to start work again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day'

" Hermione," said Olivia " Wake up! There is a man from your school here" Hermione put on a robe and walked down stairs. Lo and behold, Professor Snape was downstairs, his hair greasier than ever.

" Hello Ms. Granger" he said

" Hello sir" she mumbled

She felt her mum pinch her. She looked down at what she was wearing. She was still wearing her hooker clothing. She quickly cover her self up properly and went to follow her mother, who invited Snape into the sitting room.

" Well I guess you are wondering why I am here"

" Yes, I am"

" Well, you are not Hermione Jane Granger. You are Hermione Kylana Snape. You were taken from me when you were an infant."

" Are you serious" she said on the edge of her seat

" Yes very serious"

" If you knew this why did you torture me constantly! WHY DID YOU RIDICULE ME AND MAKE FUN OF MY HAIR, TEETH AND EVERYTHING ELSE ABOUT ME! Huh? Why did you make fun of my friends! Why?" Hermione said tearing up at the eyes

" I didn't know this until yesterday" he said coolly " Now will you be quiet long enough to listen to me."

Hermione shut up and let him continue

" We didn't want to let you go at all. We wanted you with us."

" Where is my mother? Where?"

" Your mother was killed by the Dark Lord." He said " Now I know that you would like to stay here but I would like it if you came and stayed with me. You also have two brothers, Alex and Blade. I would like it if you thought this over." He said

Hermione's brain hurt from all the information Snape well she should call him father or dad was giving her. Her, a Snape! Her head was buzzing with hatred and love and a mix of other things.

" Umm.. yeah I will think about it" said faintly

When he left she ate breakfast and went back to bed. She was very tired and didn't want to be bothered.

Love you guys who reviewed

Yay! More comments and reviews

Luna "loony" Lovegood


	3. Chapter 3

1Hermione woke up to a crash in the kitchen and yelling from two male voices. She hurried downstairs to see what caused the commotion. There, in her kitchen, were two miniature Snapes. Both had hair as long as their father, and they both looked my age. Her ' father' was yelling at them for breaking one of her pieces of pottery.

" What's going on?" said Hermione sheepishly

The three men acknowledged that Hermione was there. The two boys smiled at her. At the same time Severus Snape entered.

" Alex, Blade. What did I tell you?" said Snape

" We had to come" said one of the boys" We wanted to see her with our own eyes."

" Well Hermione, these are your brothers, Alex" he said pointing to the one who spoke first," and this is Blade." pointing to the one closest to himself.

" Hello." said Hermione

" Hey. " they said simultaneously

" Well Hermione, I guess you would like to learn more about your history." he said

" Yes. " replied Hermione. Hermione invited them into her makeshift library.

" Hermione, I forgot to tell you that you and your brothers are a triplet. You are also an elemental. Well, two elements." Hermione was shocked at the news she was receiving. But he wasn't finished " You can also communicate with your brothers telepathically. "

" Is that all?" said a confused Hermione. She had read about elemental powers. They were fire, water, earth, and air. '_But there were only she and her brothers. Then who was the other elemental?' _she thought. Snape must have been reading her thoughts.

"Yes there are four elemental powers. This is one reason why you were taken from us. You are two elemental powers. You possess the power over fire and water. Alex is air and Blade is earth. The tattoos should've appeared on your wrists." Sure enough there was a fireball and a pool of water on her wrists. Hermione's head began to hurt. Then she recognized that they were the voices of the boys. She grasped her head

"Argh! Would you two shut up?!" she said

"Sorry. We are just really excited about meeting you." said Blade

"Anyway. As I said yesterday, you were taken by force. We wanted you to stay but the Dark Lord-" said Snape before being interrupted by Hermione

"What does the Dark Lord have to do with me?"

"You were too strong. Stronger than the Dark Lord actually. I didn't want you to be on his side of the war. Since you controlled two elemental powers and could talk telepathically then he thought you would be a good weapon. Or his demise. I was hoping you would be his demise." finished Snape

A flood of emotion came over Hermione. Anger, love, tiredness, sadness. She felt unknown. Snape disturbed her thoughts.

"When you turn 16, your facial features will change. This is what you will look like in a matter of weeks."

Snape waved his wand in front of her face and she got up to see the face she was born with. It was a great shock to Hermione. Her light brown curls where now a Mars black color and the length was all the way down to the small of her back. '_I will have to cut it later'_ she decided. Her eyes were no longer were they a honey brown. They were now a brilliant violet . Her skin had paled as well but Hermione didn't mind that. The spell that was lifted was put on again as soon as Hermione sat down.

" I would like to know how soon I can live with you." said Hermione with a pleasant smile. She was ready to explore more about her and her powers and her family.

"As soon as you would like to move." said her father

"What about in a half an hour, with help."

"Sure." And with that Hermione and her brothers went upstairs to get her stuff. Within a few minutes, they were done and head to the fireplace. Her father gave her some floo powder and with one last look at her old house she said clearly "Snape Manor" and left.

Hey reviews! And I love those who have reviewed just remember that!

:-)

Luna "Loony" Lovegood


	4. Author's Note

1Hello all my reviewers. I don't know if I will continue my story. I might if I am convinced by you my reviewers.!!!!!! I do have chapter four written up already though. So tell comment and I will consider doing it again. Meanwhile I need a beta. So could anyone recommend one.plz!


	5. Dinner Part 1

1I've decided to continue the story sorry for the long gap! So here is chapter 4!!

**AN: I OWN NOTHING!! Expect my cute little plot bunny that loves me dearly!**

**Thank you for encouraging me!! **

--

Hermione looked around her new house in awe. Inside wasn't as beautiful as the outside. The outside was like a large field. The grass was a healthy shade of green and the shrubbery was perfect. When inside Hermione saw that the floor was linoleum in a black and white pattern. The stairs were carpeted with a gray color. The hand railings was made of cherry wood and had snakes carved into the middle of the railing. Hermione touched the intricate carvings with great care. She felt a force inside of her tug her waist. Hermione turned around but saw no one behind her. She went to the back to the fireplace she came out of just to see her two brothers come out along with her father

"Hope your trip wasn't bumpy" said Alex as he looked at his sister look around the room

"Don't worry, it wasn't." said Hermione as she walked out of the room.

The three Snape men followed her with her bags in tow. Hermione was still mesmerized by the

grandness of the pace when she felt a tug on her waist. In her head Alex and Blade were arguing about something. Hermione tuned them out.

"Well, Alex and Blade will put your bags upstairs, I will show you around." said the eldest Snape , who towered above Hermione,

" Sure." said Hermione, following her father. Alex and Blade were still arguing but not in Hermione's head but aloud. Hermione shook her head and watched what Snape was doing. He showed her the kitchen, bathrooms, the bedrooms and the library. Snape left Hermione in the library. Hermione pulled a random book off of the self and read it. It was a DADA book that Hermione had wanted to buy in Diagon Alley. She read for 3 hours before wandering up to her room. She saw there was a note on her bed. She picked it up and read it.

Hermione

The Malfoys are coming to dinner tonight around 7. Be dressed and ready before then.

Father

Hermione looked at the clock. It was 6: 30. She ran to the bathroom and ran her water for her shower. She washed her hair and climbed out of the shower. She glanced at the time. It was 6:45.

She ran out of the bathroom and went to her closet. She picked out a black halter dress with a red rose pattern on the side. She wore black heels and she had little makeup on. Her hair was done in a bun with a few tendrils loose. She looked stunning. She looked at the time again. It was 6:55.

She walked out into the hall and was greeted by her brothers. They were talk amongst themselves when Hermione came out.

" You look absolutely beautiful, Hermione. " said Blade

" Yeah, you do Mya." said Alex

"Mya? " asked Hermione "Who came up with that nickname?"

"You don't like it?" said Blade

"No I like it. Actually I love it." said Hermione as she hugged her brothers. " Let's go."

Hermione, Alex, and Blade walked down the main stairs together with Hermione in-between her brothers. Snape looked at the three come down the stairs. Hermione's brothers went into the sitting room, leaving Hermione and her father.

"You look amazing, Mya." said Snape kissing her forehead. Hermione blushed and said " You don't look so bad yourself." Snape smiled down at her and hugged her.

" Hermione, I know you and Draco haven't been on the best of terms, but that might change tonight. But, if he touches you or hurts you in any way, I will have his head. The same go for Potter and Weasley, if they hurt you, I will have their heads." said Snape, smirking to himself. Hermione chuckled at his face. " Now, lets go join your brothers and see if they've killed each other yet." Hermione smiled and followed her father into the sitting room. The Malfoys were coming by floo. Hermione was nervous. Then something hit her( **AN: not really...**) What were Harry and Ron going to say?! Hermione was a bit afraid of what their reactions would be. But her thoughts were disrupted when there was a shake from the fireplace, signaling the arrival of the Malfoys. Hermione took a deep breath and looked at the green embers emitting from the fireplace. She felt a reassuring hand on hers. She looked up and saw Snape. She smiled at him and he did the same. Then the Malfoy family flooed into the sitting room. Hermione wasn't ready for the reaction to her being Snape's daughter.


	6. AN numbero dos

After critical thinking, I've decided to continue my story! And I hope you guys read it ! Thanks for all the positive reviews

Lovelyluna 3


	7. Dinner Part 2

1**AN: Sorry for the gap of time! Here's the long anticipated chapter :) **

"" regular thoughts

"" _thoughts _

"" _**mind speak **_

* * *

Hermione watched as the Malfoys flooed into the room. First came Lucius Malfoy **(AN:Lucious!!!!) **He looked as he did a few years back. His blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck .He was wearing a black shirt with forest green pants. He had a pinched look on his face. He walked over to Snape and shook his hand. He did the same with Alex and Blade. When he got to Hermione he took her hand and kissed it. "Welcome to the family, Ms. Gran- I mean Snape." Hermione forced a smile onto her face and looked him in the eyes. Narcissa Malfoy was the next one to come into the fireplace. She had an elegance that put Hermione in a trance. Her blonde hair was in an elegant bun. She was wearing a pale blue sun dress. She gave Snape a kiss on the cheek. She did that to the boys as well. When she got to Hermione, she kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Welcome back." was all she said. Then Draco came out. He shook hands with Snape and with Alex and Blade. With Hermione he gave a curt nod. She did the same. She didn't expect a kiss on the hand and she didn't want one from him. His father glared at him though.

"Now that we are all acquainted, let's go into the sitting room. Shall we?" said Snape. He strode out of the room. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy followed. Then Alex and Blade. That left Hermione and Draco in the same room together. Hermione started to walk towards the door before Malfoy stopped her.

"What are you doing here Granger. This is a pureblood house. You're nothing but a mudblood."

"That's what you think Malfoy."

"No that's what I know." Mya glared at Malfoy. If looks could kill he would be dead.

"Are you entertainment? Cause if you are then you might get a galleon from me." Malfoy smirked.

"I already know that you are entertainment, ferret."

"How dare you speak to me like that. You little mudblood."

"Call me that one more time. I dare you." Hermione was getting mad. She reached for her wand.

"Mudblood."

Hermione whipped out her wand and put it to his neck. "Do you test me?" she asked "because if you are, I'll have you know I can make your death look like a suicide." Malfoy looked at her defiantly. Hermione let him go and put her wand away. She turned again and walked through the door. Her brothers were waiting outside.

"What were you doing to him?" asked Alex

"I was threatening him. Why?" said Mya

"It took you forever to pin him on the wall." said Blade

"Whatever. Where are the parents?"

"They are in the sitting room. But we don't ever go in there unless we are called."

Hermione nodded and sat down. She thought about Harry and Ron. They were going to kill her once they found out. Hermione thought about all of their good times. She hoped they would never disown her. If they did she might as well kill herself. She felt someone sit next to her. She looked to her right and saw that Alex was sitting right next her. She leaned on him and he held her. His breaths were calm and soothing to her. He was very quiet and that was surprising for her. He was very active the past few days.

"You don't know...do you?"

"About what?"

"About Harry and Ron."

"...I've heard. Is it true he is a Quidditch star?" Hermione rolled her eyes. _'Boys and their Quidditch.' _she thought. "Yes, he is." she replied.

:"Well let's see if he could beat me in a game." Hermione laughed at his statement. Malfoy came out of the room and sneered at Hermione.

" I knew you were the entertainment, you mudblood." Hermione whipped out her wand, but Alex and Blade were faster. They had him pinned to a wall, wands pointed at his neck and another area.

"If you ever call her a mudblood again, I swear we'll be on you so fast, you won't know what hit you." Said Alex

"Same for me." Said Blade. Malfoy was scared shitless. Even if he didn't let it show. "Why are you defending her?! She's not like us!"

"Are you that much of an idiot! She's our sister whether you like it or not. You either accept her or you can consider us history." Said Blade. The thoughts running through her brothers minds were pretty graphic. She placed a hand each on Alex and Blade's shoulders. They looked at her, lowering their wands and pocketing them before one of the adults caught them.

"You are SO lucky right now Draco." Said Alex walking away, returning to his seat, Blade following. Hermione turned before Draco put a hand on her shoulder. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"They won't be there when we go back to school." She could hear him sneering. Hermione turned and gave him a look. If looks could kill he would be dead times infinity. She walked away and joined her brothers. They were trying to control themselves.

"_**Mya, you realize now we are going to follow you to school. Right?" said Blade **_

"_**Neither of you are doing anything of the sort." Said Hermione ", I can take care of him myself. I've been doing so since my first year. Don't worry he won't be a problem." **_

"_**Alright. But remember, we will always be here for you." Said Alex. **_

Hermione looked at him and grabbed her brothers' hands_**. "Don't worry. I'll be careful."**_They shared a look but broke it when they saw the door open. It was Snape.

"Come in children." He said looking at the three siblings. Alex and Blade offered their arms and Hermione took both of them and they walked into the dining room together, leaving a sulking Draco behind.

Did ya like it? Did ya? Did ya?

Cookies for all the people who wanted this to continue.

Love

lovelyluna


	8. An3

Author's Note:

OMG OMG OMG. It's been so long!

Ad I keep getting all these reviews soo I think I will take this story out of the wood work! I will update ASAP you guys, I promise.

Now onto the haters-

Given I have not had problems since the beginning of 2010, let me say this. If you have nothing nice to say then don't say it at all. Please. Cause I don't want to hear it. Those who tell me about my grammatical errors, try not to sound like jerks. Please. That's all I ask.

I don't mean to sound bitchy- I am not honestly but I do get annoyed with people when they are just ...harsh.


End file.
